Encuentro casual
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: Nunca esperó cruzarse con ambos en la biblioteca. Tezuka/Sakuno/Ryoma.


**Disclaimer:** Prince of tennis no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Konomi Takeshi (_cada vez me duele más decirlo, agh._)

* * *

**.Encuentro casual.**

-

Suspiró largamente y se estiró cuanto pudo. Sólo llevaba como diez minutos y ya sentía su cuerpo pesado. En el descanso, prefirió ir a la biblioteca para buscar algo más de información para su trabajo. No es que Historia le desagradara, pero el calor reducía más sus ganas.

Se frotó las sienes e hizo un mohín. Siempre era peor pensar en lo que tenía que hacer, pero viendo los libros que había cogido, se daba cuenta que no eran los correctos. Pensó que entregaría su trabajo o con una mala nota, o no lo haría a tiempo.

Sakuno alzó la mirada de su trabajo para mirar frente suyo. Parpadeó, pero no se sorprendió al verlo, sino por coincidir en la misma mesa. ¿Desde cuando estaba ahí? ¿Se habría sentado ella sin darse cuenta? Esto era lo único que se le hacía razonable. Tezuka, al igual que Ryoma, ni se habría dado cuenta de su presencia. Cuando el capitán apartó unos momentos su atención del libro, sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y, quitándose las gafas, comenzó a limpiarlas. Ryuuzaki quedó embobada. Para no ser pillada descaradamente, apartó la mirada. Entonces, clavando sus ojos en unas estanterías del fondo, pudo reconocer a alguien. Y a ese alguien no se lo esperaba en un sitio como ese.

Pareció verlo colocar libros en sus respectivos lugares, y cuando vio que se dirigía hacia su dirección, volvió a centrarse en su propio trabajo. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, y el calor se le acrecentó.

—Ah, buchou.

Sakuno dio un respingo en su asiento, pero no se volvió para verle. Aunque ni falta le hizo, Echizen Ryoma se acercó al ver a su capitán.

Tezuka levantó la mirada al escucharle. Su expresión no cambió. Pronunció su apellido y de ahí invadió los alrededores un gran silencio. Sakuno afirmaba que, en la situación de ellos, estaría hecha un flan con tanto silencio. Siempre le parecía algo incómodo.

—¿Te encargas hoy de la biblioteca? —pareció confirmar Tezuka.

Ryoma afirmó con desgana. Eso significaba llegar tarde o saltarse los entrenamientos.

Sakuno supuso que había razones por la que Ryoma hacía todo esto, porque sinceramente, no lo veía apuntándose como encargado a voluntad propia. Como el silencio volvió, la joven se dejó echar en la mesa, suspirando largamente, aburrida y cansada. El calor tampoco ayudaba mucho.

—¿Ryuuzaki?

Nada más escuchó el nombrado, se incorporó y colocó correctamente –de manera robótica- en su asiento. Ambos pares de ojos se posaron en ella. Castaño y dorado. Sakuno tragó saliva. Sentía su rostro arder.

—Ah, R-Ryoma-kun, Tezuka buchou. —sonrió nerviosamente.

Ryoma no dijo nada, el capitán sólo inclinó la cabeza como saludo. Sakuno le sonrió tímidamente. Sus ojos pasaron al tenista más joven, quien parecía estar inmerso en algo que había sobre la mesa y que ella misma tenía. Su trabajo de Historia. Echizen frunció ligeramente las cejas y, sin decir nada, se acercó más para observar, leyendo los títulos de los libros que ella escogió.

Sakuno cogió aire y respiró hondo para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

—Son… para el trabajo de Historia, Ryoma-kun.

Tezuka observó las facciones de Echizen, quien parecía disimular su desconcierto. Luego lo vio suspirar y volverse a colocar como anteriormente. Con su faceta de indiferencia ante todo.

Ryuuzaki agachó la cabeza y la clavó en los libros. Le era realmente difícil mantenerle la mirada, a él, y a Tezuka. Aunque éste no hubiera dicho nada desde hace buen rato, sentía sus ojos clavados en ella, y eso era una experiencia nueva. Ambos la colocaban nerviosa.

Agarró sus libros y se alzó de su silla, sin alzar la mirada.

—C-creo que me equivoqué. —rió nerviosa. Alzó el rostro finalmente con una sonrisa tímida—. Iré a guardarlos y buscaré otros.

Tragó saliva. Antes que tuviera intenciones de alzar los pesados libros, unas manos se posaron sobre las suyas en el libro. La joven se giró hacia él y agrandó sus ojos por la sorpresa. Tezuka se había levantado de su asiento y acercado a ella, tomando uno de aquellos libros. Sin mirarla, lo ojeó por encima –tras haber observado el tipo de trabajo que estaba realizando-. Al poco tiempo, dejó ese libro sobre la mesa e hizo la misma acción con los demás. Luego, al terminar, se ajustó las gafas con el índice, y la miró.

—Llévate estos. —concluyó acercándole dos de ellos.

Sakuno los miró, suponiendo que el resto no le servirían de mucho. Se sonrojó tenuemente y se inclinó a él diciéndole repetidas veces las gracias. Kunimitsu cogió el libro que estuvo leyendo hace pocos momentos y, al pasar por al lado de Ryuuzaki, le dio un suave golpecito en el hombro. Con una inclinación de cabeza, se despidió de Ryoma.

La joven apretó aquellos libros contra su pecho y lo observó marcharse, ensimismada. Era la primera vez, o eso recordaba, que el capitán mostraba tal _interés_ en ella. Es decir, que se dignara a ayudarla en algo. Aunque igualmente nunca se vio en una situación como esta, tampoco se lo había encontrado a solas.

Una pequeña sonrisa satisfactoria se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Vas a quedarte todo el rato ahí?

Ryuuzaki parpadeó volteándose hacia Echizen. Pensaba que se había marchado igual que Tezuka. Mostró una mirada confusa y alzó una ceja. Ryoma se frotó la cabeza con cansancio, y al parecer, mosqueado. La miró ceñudo, luego clavó sus ojos en aquellos libros que supuestamente no le harían falta. Se acercó e inclinó para tomarlos.

Sakuno lo observó con curiosidad.

—R-Ryoma-kun, ¿cómo vas con tu trabajo de Historia?

Pudo sentir su incomodez. Echizen se quedó unos segundos sin moverse, acto seguido y sin decir nada, pasó por su lado y le golpeó suavemente con uno de los libros sobre la cabeza.

—Mada mada dane.

Sakuno se tocó la cabeza mientras lo contemplaba alejarse. Aunque no comprendió aquel ligero enfado que notó en él, se quedó con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

Se giró y volvió a encontrarse a la lejanía a Tezuka, quien revisaba cada libro con interés. Luego, vio a Ryoma que colocaba aquellos libros en su sitio y miraba de manera disimulada, y algo apurada, otros del mismo tema.

Pensó que aunque no tuviera trabajos que hacer, se pasaría más a menudo por la biblioteca, aquel encuentro, aunque pareciera insignificante, le había incitado a seguir con sus trabajos con más ánimo. Pudo ver algo más en Tezuka, y pudo descubrir que Ryoma, aunque fuera un genio en el tenis, era un irresponsable con lo demás.

-

* * *

Otro de los 30 proyectos del año :)

...Ya me quedan veinte OTL.

En fin, tan sólo que entretenga un poco x3

Saludos ~


End file.
